Wisdom Teeth
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Luke's wisdom teeth have come in and they need to be removed. He's a little scared.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own SJA or any of it's characters. It all belongs to Russell T. Davies & CBBC.**

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

I walk downstairs and put the kettle on after putting some toast in the toaster. I pour my cup of tea and take my breakfast into the living room where I started to read the paper. I finished half my cup and looked up see Luke sitting on the other couch. I hadn't even noticed him come in.

"Morning Luke." I say, not looking up from the paper.

"Morning."

"There's some toast in the kitchen if you're hungry." I say as I turn to the last page.

"No thanks." I glance up at Luke and I noticed he was sitting on the couch with his hand pressed up against his jaw. Usually when he was in here he had his face buried into a book or he was watching something on the telly. And there was something about him. Something that seemed off. Was there something on his mind?

"You alright?" I ask.

"I don't know." Luke says. I put down the newspaper and arch my eyebrow at that response. He doesn't know? Did that mean something is wrong?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I've got a toothache."

"What?" I say, quickly moving over and taking a seat next to him.

"It's nothing mum." Luke says, not wanting me to worry. But I think I was past that. The Bane gave Luke perfect health and that included having teeth that can't decay. He shouldn't be having toothaches. _Unless something happened_.

"Okay, well, let's try and figure this out then." I say, trying to stay calm. "When did it start?"

"This morning. It just hurts." Luke says. Well I guess that eliminated the broken tooth option. I try to think of what else this could be—something normal. Luke isn't exactly normal, but I'm hoping this isn't something that has to do with aliens. Or at very least, this is something that can easily be fixed. What else could it be? Maybe I should have Mr. Smith scan him.

"Where does it hurt Luke?" I ask and Luke points to a spot close to his ear on both sides. It was hurting in two places? Okay, I think I better have Mr. Smith scan him. He might be better at figuring this out than I could on my own.

"Okay, I think we should go see Mr. Smith." I say, putting my arm around him.

"Mum, I'm sure it'll be okay—"

"Luke, your teeth do not decay. You shouldn't be having toothaches. Now Mr. Smith will just do a quick medical scan and we'll see if we can find out what's wrong. Okay?" I say. I wonder why Luke wasn't that concerned. I'm sure those toothaches aren't nice. I've had plenty of them, especially when I was younger.

"Okay." Luke nods and follows me upstairs to the attic.

"Mr. Smith, I need you." I say and Mr. Smith comes out of the wall.

"How may I be of assistance, Sarah Jane?"

"I need you to do a medical scan of Luke. He appears to be experiencing a toothache." I tell him as I place Luke in proper position for him to be scanned and then I step back as red lasers come out of Mr. Smith for the scan.

"I have the results." Mr. Smith says once I had wrapped an arm around my son and the scan had been completed.

"Well?"

"It appears that Luke's wisdom teeth have come in." Mr. Smith and I sigh in relief. But I can't believe that I didn't think of that. I guess I thought that The Bane would've deemed that unnecessary like they did dreaming. But I guess maybe they don't know everything about humans.

"What does that mean, mum?" Luke asks. Oh, right. I probably should explain to Luke what that means.

"Okay, so this is a bit early. But anyways, your third molars are coming in. There should be four of them."

"One on each quadrant. I know that." Luke says. "How do we stop this from hurting?"

"Well you see there isn't enough room in your mouth for them so they have to be removed." I explain. Now, I almost wish that this was something alien as I knew this wouldn't be fun. I got mine out when I was in my twenties and I was in quite a bit of pain afterwards. Maybe Luke won't be in as much pain as I was, but I find that unlikely. Especially since Luke hasn't had much experience with physical pain yet.

"Is that the only way?" Luke asks, sounding anxious. I don't blame him. Anyone in the right mind would be. I remember I was terrified.

"Yes, I'm afraid." I say as I rub his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. It'll be okay." I then grab my mobile from the desk after looking through my phone book. I have a dentist, whom is quite nice. I'll have to take Luke to him so he can refer us to an oral surgeon.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to make an appointment. My son's got a toothache and I believe it might be his wisdom teeth." I say and nod, out of habit, as the woman talks to me on the phone. She then asks me the standard questions. "Yes, with Dr. Wilson. He's my dentist. Yes, he's a new patient. His name's Luke Smith." I nod as she then told me the appointment time. "Okay thank you."

"But you already know what the problem is." Luke states as soon as I hung up the phone.

"I know, but what am I going to say? I had my supercomputer do a medical scan so I know it's his wisdom teeth?" I ask with a slight laugh. I wish this could be simpler but it's not like I knew an oral surgeon anyways. I had to be referred and for that to happen, they had to see Luke first.

"I guess not." Luke looks down at the floor for a moment before looking up at me. "What are they going to do?"

"They'll just take some x-rays, do an exam, and they talk to you about what happens. Alright?" I tell him. This would be the easier part even though going to the dentist is never fun, no matter what you're getting done.

"Will—will it hurt?" Luke asks, looking at me with this frightened expression.

"No Luke. It won't hurt." I tell him with a reassuring smile as I rub his shoulders for some comfort. I knew this was scary. Especially since Luke has never been to a dentist before. There was never any need to take him since his teeth don't decay. "Don't worry. He's really nice and I'll stay with you the entire time, alright?"

Luke nodded. It seemed hearing that made him feel a little bit better.

"When's the appointment?"

"This afternoon. They had an opening." I tell him. I was lucky. They had a cancellation so they were able to fit Luke in. Otherwise, Luke would be waiting a while. Though I know he won't exactly want to rush to get the surgery done, I don't want him to be in pain for too long. "Why don't you go lay down for a while? I'll make you some tea."

Luke nods and leaves the attic without another word.

"I guess I better go make that tea then. Right, Mr. Smith?" I say.

"Indeed. I detect Luke's anxiety levels have increased." He replies. I nodded as I left the attic and went into the kitchen to make the tea for Luke. I expected as much. But I would be too. I mean, I was, but that was different. I had been to the dentist before while Luke has not.

But I guess there's a first time for everything.

* * *

Luke's POV

I lay in bed, wrapping my right arm over my pillow. I tried to close my eyes, but I quickly opened them again. It just made it easier to think about what's happening later today. And that's not helping with the pain either. I know I shouldn't be scared. I've seen scarier things before. I've seen so many different species of aliens. Hell, I was made by aliens.

But I can't stop how I feel. I wish I could, but I can't.

I looked up at hearing a knock and watch as mum comes in with a cup of hot tea. I sat up in bed and took the mug from mum once she sat down on my bed in front of me.

"I made your favorite. Peppermint." Mum tells me before I take a sip. I felt a little better already. This always helped me a bit when I was stressed. I guess this was what I needed.

"Thanks mum."

"You okay?" She then asks me.

"Yeah." I say, feeling the anxious feeling quickly returning as I'm now thinking about this whole thing again. I looked away, not wanting to admit I'm scared. It is stupid.

"Hey." Mum says to get my attention. I turn to her as she takes my chin in her fingers to turn my head towards her again. "It's alright to be scared, Luke. You've never been to the dentist before and with _this_ —it's understandable."

"But I've seen scarier things." I say.

"Remember when you first started Park Vale. You were terrified. Sure, you've seen aliens, but some things—normal things—when you've never experienced them before can be scary. It's only normal. Remember, you're only human Luke."

I nodded as I put my cup of tea down. I guess she was right. That could be a factor to why I'm scared, but it doesn't help me feel much better about going.

I wish not going was an option.

"Hey. Come here." Mum says, opening her arms to me. I didn't hesitate to go into them and she wrapped me into a hug.

I promise, it will be okay. I'm here for you." Mum says as she rubs my back. I held onto her. I always felt better when she gave me hugs. She knew how to make me feel better.

"You'll stay with me, right mum?" I ask. I had to make sure.

"Yes, Luke. I promise." She promises and I rest my head onto her shoulder. I didn't let go and I was relieved she didn't either. I felt better in her arms. It was comforting—it made me feel a lot better. Mum always makes me feel better.

* * *

A few hours later, mum drove to her dentist's office and we went inside. I looked around and eventually sat down in one of the chairs while she went to the front desk. She then came back with a clipboard and some papers. I guess that was for me because I'm a new patient. Though it's almost pointless in a way as I'll probably never come back here after this.

"Can I fill it out?" I ask her. I was anxious and hoping that maybe doing this could distract me. Mum hands me the clipboard and a pen. I then start filling it out. It didn't take me very long and even then, I had done it slowly to give myself a little more time. I don't know why I was delaying. It's pointless since I have to go back eventually. Delaying won't help me.

Mum hands the paperwork back to the woman at the front desk and then not too long after that, a woman in green scrubs came over to us. I guess it was easy to pick us out as we were the only ones in the waiting room.

"Can you follow me, Luke? We're going to take some x-rays." I got up and while staying close to mum—I guess subconsciously I wanted to make sure she was still there—as I followed the woman to a room with some machine, I assumed was for taking x-rays.

She then turned to mum.

"You're going to have to wait outside." She tells her and I frowned. I looked at her, confused. I thought she was going to stay with me. "It will only take a minute hon."

"I'll be right outside Luke. She's just taking some pictures. I'll see you in just a minute, okay?" I nodded at what mum says as I walk over to the woman.

She puts this heavy apron on me and has me bite down on something. It only took a minute before I was able to leave the room and go back to mum's side. It wasn't anything bad, but I was still anxious about this whole situation. Having mum with me made it a bit easier. I hope they don't make her leave again.

The woman then led us into a room with a big chair, which I sat down in when she told me to. As mum sat down next to me, the woman had left, probably to go get the dentist. I sat there staring at my feet as my left leg started to jiggle.

"There's nothing to worry about Luke. He's really nice and this won't hurt. I promise." Mum says as she rubs my shoulder.

"Sorry." I said.

"No, don't be sorry. I told you it is okay to be nervous."

"You promise you will stay?" I ask. I had to make sure because they made her leave for those x-rays. I know it was only a few feet but I felt a lot better with her right here. If they made her leave, she wouldn't be here. It wouldn't be the same. I guess I feel safer with her here next to me.

"I promise. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that I couldn't be in there when they took x-rays. But I can stay in here with you. I'll sit here next to you and hold your hand, if you want. Okay?"

I nodded at what mum said. That made me feel better.

There was a knock and then a tall man wearing a stripped blue shirt and a white coat walked in. He held his hand out to me. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Luke. I'm Dr. Wilson." He says. He seemed nice, at least. I looked over as he washed his hands at the sink and then sits next to me on the opposite side of the chair from where mum was. "So you're back teeth hurt?" He asks, probably to confirm.

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll take a look inside your mouth and at the x-rays. Then we'll talk about what has to happen. Alright?" He says as he slips on a pair of white latex gloves.

"If you have the x-rays do you really need to look? I mean, don't they tell you what you need to know?" I ask. Mum and I know what's wrong already. If he had x-rays, why couldn't he just look at them? It'd be a lot easier and faster.

"There can be things that don't show up on x-rays, Luke." He answers.

"What kind of things?"

Before he could answer my question, I felt mum put her hand on my knee.

"It's alright, Luke. He's just going to take a look. It won't hurt." Mum says and I nod. It was stupid anyways. I mean, he is just taking a look and if mum said it won't hurt, I trust her.

"It won't take long, Luke." Dr. Wilson says and then chair is moved so I am laying parallel to the floor. Then this light above me is turned on. I assume so he can actually see. I glance over and watch as he picks up two metal tools and holds them under my lip. One of which looked like it could hurt, but I trusted mum. I had to trust her.

I shut my eyes for a second and I then felt mum take my hand.

"Can you open up nice and wide for me, Luke?"

I opened my mouth, feeling not so scared with holding mum's hand. I tried to distract myself, but it wasn't easy. All the pictures on the wall were dentistry related. You'd think they'd have something nicer for the patients to look at while they're in the chair.

After about a couple minutes, I was able to close my mouth and sit up while he took a look at the x-rays. Mum rubbed my shoulder as an attempt of both comfort and distract. It's working.

"Okay Luke, your wisdom teeth have come in…" Dr. Wilson confirms what mum and I already knew. I had my wisdom teeth and I had to get them removed. We already knew that. But I listened to what he had to say. He would refer me to an oral surgeon. He says he's one of the best and I hope he's right. He also recommends it that I get them out as soon as possible.

Though it'll be nice for my teeth not to hurt anymore, I'm not thrilled about this procedure at all.

* * *

 **A/N: I got this idea a while ago and Luke's teeth may not decay, but he could still get his wisdom teeth :) So I had to write it. Originally this was going to be a One-Shot, but I decided why not make it Two or Three-Shot. Might be more fun. Set for this story is on _Polyvore_. Let me know what you think. Please don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SJA or any of it's characters. It all belongs to Russell T. Davies & CBBC.**

* * *

Luke's POV

I went to see the oral surgeon a couple of days later. He explained to me the whole process and then talked to mum, mostly, about the aftercare. As he put it, I was going to be in pain for a couple of days afterwards. I would be on medication and there would be stuff I needed to do to help avoid infection. I listened and just tried to process it all.

This was a lot to think about.

Now it's night before the surgery. I was lying in bed awake, staring at the ceiling with my lamp on. Mum had me take a shower and told me to go to bed early as I was going to need my rest. Though I wondered why since they were going to put me to sleep.

Maybe she thought that the more sleep I got, less anxious I would be tomorrow.

I doubt that will work.

All I can think of about is—well all of it. The surgery, getting put to sleep, the pain afterwards, all the aftercare stuff—even with my mind, it feels very overwhelming. At some points, I feel like my chest is tightening and it's hard to breathe.

I shouldn't be scared. They tell me there is nothing to worry about, but I don't understand how I could just be okay with all this? They were going to cut into my mouth and pull teeth out. I felt sick thinking about it.

I _feel_ really scared.

Eventually I sat up in bed and then looked at my clock: 22:34. It's half past ten now; just past my usual bedtime. I _can't_ sleep. I'm too scared to sleep.

I then wince as my teeth had started to hurt.

I guess I forgot to take some pain medicine before I came to bed. The last few days mum had been giving me some for the pain. It only helped a little bit, but it was better than nothing, I suppose. I guess this is an excuse to get up.

I was half way down the stairs when I realized that mum kept all the medicine in her room. I checked the attic for her and she wasn't there. I guess she wasn't staying up past midnight tonight. I then stood in front of her bedroom door. I stared at the door, just for a moment, before knocking and then slowly going inside.

"Luke? Are you alright?" Mum asks me, closing the book she had been reading.

"I couldn't sleep." I start off by saying. "I think I forgot to take some medicine."

Mum then opens her drawer and hands me the bottle. I hand it back once I had two pills in my hand. She handed me the glass of water she had on her night stand and I swallowed the medicine.

"Thanks."

"Would you like some _Orajel_? That works a bit faster." Mum offered me and I shook my head. I had tried that stuff and I didn't really like putting that on. I could never get it in the right spot. Besides, the pain wasn't that bad. "Why don't you sit with me for a little while? Until the medicine works. Then you can go get some sleep."

I nodded and then sat next to her on the bed.

"Should I turn on the telly?" Mum asks and I nod. That would be good. I really needed a distraction from what would be happening tomorrow. Mum turns on the telly. I wasn't sure what she put on but I didn't really care. All I focused on was the television and then tomorrow completely slipped my mind.

 _Until mum brought it up again._

She turned off the telly after the program ended.

"No, not yet mum." I whined. They were showing a _Waterloo Road_ episode next and I actually liked that show. That would be more entertaining than—whatever was on before it.

"You need to get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Mum says and I felt sick again. Now instead of television programs, I was thinking about having teeth pulled and all the pain I would be in. I flinched when I felt mum touch my shoulder. I guess she was telling me I should get to my bed but I didn't want to leave.

"Luke? Are you alright?" Mum asks.

I shook my head. I was _far_ from alright.

"I-I can't sleep." I told her.

I was way too scared to even think about going to sleep. But also, I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to be by myself. I was hoping she'd at least let me stay here a little longer. I turned to her, feeling like I might cry.

"Mum, I'm scared." I said, with my voice breaking.

"Oh come here." Mum says and she pulls me into her arms. That's when I started to cry. I couldn't stop myself. "Oh Luke, it'll be alright." I feel mum start to rub my back in attempts to calm me down, but I couldn't. I was too upset. _I was so scared._

"Mum, it's gonna hurt." I cried.

"You're going to be asleep the entire time, honey. Yes, you might be in some pain afterwards, but I will give you medicine and I'm going to take good care of you. It'll be okay Luke." Mum says holding me tightly in her arms. Though that sounded nice, I didn't want to do this.

"I'm scared mum." I whimpered.

"I know Luke. I know this is scary. I was scared when I had to get mine out. But we'll get through this." Mum says and I feel her kiss my forehead.

"W-Will you stay in the room with me?" I sniffled. I had remembered him mentioned something about her waiting outside. I needed her with me. I would feel too scared to let them do anything. Mum always made it better.

"Yes, I can stay with you until they put you to sleep." Mum says and that made me feel better. I managed to calm down, but I held onto her, not wanting her to let me go.

"Would you like to sleep here, Luke? I could rub your head until you fall asleep." Mum offers and I nodded. Though I probably was a bit old, I really would like that. I felt like, in a way, I needed it. Mum got up and turned out the lights. Then as I got under the covers I felt her get onto the bed again. Then she wrapped me in her arms and started to rub my head. It was comforting. I felt a little better already.

"Get some sleep. Goodnight Luke." Mum whispers.

"Goodnight mum. I love you."

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

The morning I got up to get dressed, but I let Luke sleep a little longer. I knew as soon as he woke up he would have to get ready, but he should get as much rest as he could get. Plus, I knew once he was awake, he'll be a nervous wreck.

Once I had finished getting ready, I sat next to Luke on my bed. He seemed so peaceful and I don't want to wake him. I wonder if I should keep him in here while he's recovering. It surely would be a lot easier to stay with him than in his.

I stroked his hair once before I rubbed his back to wake him up.

"Luke." I said softly into his ear and he slowly opened his eyes.

"No mum, I don't wanna go." Luke whined, closing his eyes again. I should have expected as much.

"I know you don't, but you need to Luke." I told him as I stroked his hair back. "You don't want your teeth to keep hurting, now do you?"

"They'll make my mouth hurt more." Luke says, looking really scared. I bring him into my arms and hug him tightly.

"I promise when it's over I will give you medicine for the pain and take very good care of you." I told him and then place a kiss on his forehead. "It will be okay, Luke. It will be okay." I held Luke in my arms for about five minutes until I was sure he had calmed down.

"Do I have to get ready now?" Luke asks and I nod.

"Just put on something comfortable. A T-Shirt and Sweatpants should be alright." I tell him and he goes to his bedroom to change. Luke should wear something comfortable and I knew jeans wouldn't be the most comfortable.

I grabbed a few things and put them in my purse. I will be waiting a while so I will need something to keep myself occupied or I'll just worry about how Luke's doing. I know he will be fine, but with Luke anxious, it makes me anxious. Especially when it came to Luke seeing doctors.

I went downstairs and found Luke sitting on the couch.

"Can I have something mum?"

"No. I told you last night you couldn't have anything after seven because of the surgery." I tell him. I knew he was probably hungry, but he would have to wait.

"Do we have to go now?" Luke asks and I nodded. Luke reluctantly followed me outside and got into the car. I tried to talk to him on the way there, but he didn't say a word. I took a hint to shut up. I knew Luke was scared and trying to keep it together. _I was like that too._ But it would be different for him. I will be there for him until he's asleep. I will hold his hand and remind him that everything will be alright. I will be right there with him.

The drive to the office was short and then we went inside. I signed Luke in at reception and turned around to find him sitting down, trembling. I sat down next to him and took his hand. I rubbed the back of his hand reassuringly.

"Everything will be alright, Luke. I promise." I assured him, though it didn't stop the trembling. Especially when the oral surgeon we had met a week prior—whom said he has his patients call him Daniel—came out to bring us back.

"Good morning, Sarah Jane and Luke." He greeted us, kindly.

"Morning." I said to him but then turned back to Luke at feeling him squeeze my hand hard. I also noticed his breathing had picked up. "Luke, you're okay. Breathe honey. We're not even in the room yet." I kiss the back of his palm as Luke started to take deep breaths.

"Sorry, he's a bit nervous." I tell Daniel.

"That's quite alright. I get that a lot." He replies. "If you'd like I can bring you two back into the room and give you some alone time. The patients usually need a couple minutes to calm down."

I nodded. Luke needed that.

"Luke, we're just going to go back and sit down okay? Nothing is going to happen yet." I tell Luke, rubbing his shoulder. I didn't want him to panic. We were just going to sit down in the room. It would just be the two of us for a little bit.

Luke nods and follows while staying close to me.

I moved towards the chair, but I felt Luke pull me back away from it. He stood there by the doorway, not wanting to sit down.

"Luke we're just going to sit down." I tell him.

"I'll leave the room, okay? Give you two some alone time." Daniel says shutting the door behind him. I guess that was so Luke knew that they wouldn't be starting yet. Almost immediately after, Luke sat down in the chair. I sat down next to him and held his hand. I also rubbed his knee with my free hand to calm him down.

We sat there in silence for a moment. He had a tight grip on my hand and he was sitting in the chair stiffly. He looked ready to cry. But I could tell he was trying not to.

I stroked Luke's hair and he looked over to me.

"It's okay, Luke. It's just you and me." I said. He needed to know it was okay. He could let it all out. He'd probably feel better after doing so.

Luke started to cry.

I rubbed his shoulder as he did.

"Mummy, I'm scared." Luke sobbed.

"I know baby. I know. But I'm here. I am here and I am telling you that everything is going to be okay." I stroked his hair as Luke cried. I did everything that I could to reassure him that everything is going to be fine. Eventually he calmed down and I could tell he felt a little better.

"I'm here, Luke." I say as Daniel then comes back in along with an assistant. He scrubs in and sits next to Luke.

"Okay Luke, we're going to go head and start to put you to sleep. Your mum can stay for all of that, don't worry." He tells Luke whom he nods. I watched as Luke looked over and then back to me with a frightened looked. They had to put an IV in so he could get the medicine.

"Don't look at that. Just lean on me and close your eyes." I told Luke as I leaned closer to him so he could put his head against my shoulder. He does so, and I put my hand on his head. I stroke his head lightly with my thumb. I hear Luke whine a bit, when they poke him. But then at least the worst part was over. Now we wait.

"Mum, don't go." Luke says.

"I'm still here, Luke." I tell him. I would leave, just not yet.

Very quickly I noticed the medicine starting to work. Luke looked tired and was starting to go to sleep.

"I'll be here when you wake up." I whisper to him before kissing his forehead once more. His eyes shut. I stay for a few more moments, just to make sure. Then I left the room, so they could start their work. I sat in the waiting room and went on my mobile hoping to distract myself.

Luke would be out of there soon enough. Then I'll take care of him while he recovers. It will be okay. _Luke will be just fine._

* * *

 **A/N: Here's chapter two! Now just so, y'all know I've never had wisdom teeth removed myself (thank goodness) but I have had friends that have. Next chapter will be Luke after the surgery and Sarah Jane taking care of him. So naturally there will be three chapters. Please don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own SJA or any of it's characters. It all belongs to Russell T. Davies & CBBC.**

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

I waited out in the waiting room for about an hour. I looked up when I heard a door open and saw Daniel had come out. "Sarah Jane." He started off by saying and I stood up.

"Is he alright?" I asked quickly before he could get another word out. I knew it was a bit rash to be worried, but I had heard about the possibilities of there being complications and that scared me. I didn't want that for Luke. I just wanted him to be okay.

"Everything went fine. No complications. And he's just starting to wake up so you can come sit with him for a bit. We want to keep him for a bit longer as he's a bit groggy." Daniel explains and I nodded. I felt relieved at hearing everything would be okay.

Daniel led me into the room and I sat down next to Luke whom was sitting up in the chair.

"Mum?" I hear Luke says and I rubbed his shoulder. He sounded very out of it and it was almost hard to understand him with the gauze in his mouth.

"I'm here. Everything's alright." I tell him with a smile.

"Where am I? Who is he?" Luke asks and then started to look scared. "Is he experimenting on me? Does he know—"

I cut Luke off before he could say anymore. I didn't need him saying anything about him not being born. Sure, he was high as a fly, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

"No Luke. You're at the dentist." I tell him.

"Why am I here? Why can't I feel my face?" Luke asks as he puts his hands on his cheeks. I fought the urge to laugh.

"Because he gave you some medicine so you didn't feel any pain when he removed your wisdom teeth." I explained.

"He pulled my teeth out?" Luke exclaimed, looking at Daniel like he was a serial killer. Then I noticed a few tears.

"Only four teeth. They were hurting you." I tell him as I wipe them away.

"Can we go home mum?" Luke asks and tries to get up, but I gently push him back down. I don't think that was a good idea yet.

"Not yet Luke." I tell him as Daniel then comes over.

"You'll get to go home very soon Luke. But first I need to change your gauze. Can open up for me?" Daniel requests and Luke shakes his head.

I frowned.

"Luke, what's wrong?" I asked.

"He wants to pull more teeth." Luke says moving closer to me—as close as he could get while still sitting on the chair, at least. "Don't let him mum. I wanna keep them."

"Luke, it's alright. He just needs to check something. I promise no more teeth pulling today." I tell him, but I don't know if he believes me. "The sooner you open your mouth, the sooner we can go home honey."

I knew the last part got Luke's attention as he then quickly opened up his mouth.

It only took a minute for Daniel to change his gauze.

"Bite down on that Luke." Daniel tells him and Luke listens.

"The bleeding should stop after twenty-four hours and I'd recommend changing his gauze every couple of hours. I've written a prescription for his pain medication. I've also written a list of some other after-care instructions. Make sure he rests and no using straws or laying flat. I'll need to see him in about five days to remove his stitches." Daniel tells me handing the papers. I nodded as I turned to Luke, whom now looked dazed. I would take good care of him.

After another couple of minutes, I helped Luke to his feet and got him into the car.

"My face feels funny." Luke says and then goes to put his finger in his mouth. I stopped him.

"Don't do that." I told him seriously.

Luke then started to cry.

"No, no Luke. Please don't cry." I begged. I didn't like seeing him cry. It was one of those things I wasn't the best at handling.

"You're mad."

"No I'm not. I love you, but don't do that. Okay?" I tell him and he nods quickly. I kiss his forehead before getting into the driver's seat. I start to drive home and for most of the drive, Luke was in a daze looking out the window.

"Mum, I wanna chalupa." Luke says suddenly.

Well, that was random.

"I wanna chalupa." Luke repeats.

"You can have one when you're better." I tell him. He certainly couldn't have one of those now.

"I wanna chalupa now!" Luke exclaims.

"You can't have one now. Later you can have some Jell-O and Ice Cream."

Luke started to cry again.

"I wanna chalupa!" He sobbed and I sighed.

"Okay, okay I'll get you one later." I tell Luke. I knew he probably wouldn't even remember this conversation later. When he wasn't groggy and the lidocaine has worn off, he wasn't going to be wanting that anyways.

"Okay mummy." Luke says and I sighed as I pulled into the driveway. I just needed to get Luke upstairs to bed.

I put Luke's arm around me and supported him as I guided him inside. The hard part was trying to get him up the stairs, but I managed. I pulled the covers back and got him tucked into bed. It seemed the minute Luke's head hit the pillow he was out.

I sighed in relief.

Now I just had to prepare for when Luke woke up.

* * *

Rani's POV

I went over when I saw Sarah Jane's car was in the driveway. I knew Luke had gotten his wisdom teeth out today and I just had this feeling that I could offer some help. My older cousin had gotten them out when we lived right next door to them, so I knew a few things about the after care, if Sarah Jane needed it.

I knocked on the door and Sarah Jane quickly opened it.

"Hello Rani."

"I saw you were home and I was wondering if you might need any help with Luke." I offered.

"I was actually about to ask—I need to go pick Luke's medication and get a few things for the next few days. Would you mind staying with him?" Sarah Jane asks me and I nodded.

"No problem."

"I won't be long. He's asleep now but if he wakes up—"

"Ice." I say. "It's fine Sarah Jane, my cousin got his out a year ago. I got this. Go." I tell her. She grabs her purse and then leaves as I head upstairs to Luke's bedroom. I sit down at his desk chair. It was so weird being in his room, like this. I've never really been in his room longer than a minute before when Luke was giving me a book to borrow or something. I look down at Luke. He was asleep and he looked kind of adorable.

I hope he'll be alright when he wakes up.

I knew that he will be in a lot of pain. My cousin was. Though I knew it would be different for Luke because based on what I knew about him, he's never been in pain before. Especially like this.

I shake my head. I shouldn't think like that. I'm sure Sarah Jane will know what to do just like my Aunt and Uncle did.

Luke will be fine.

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

I went as quickly as I could through the store and the pharmacy. I wanted to be there for Luke when he woke up. I knew he was going to need me.

I got home and he was still asleep, much to my relief.

I trust Rani, but I just really want to be here for him when he wakes up.

I put the groceries away and took the medicine with upstairs so Luke could take it the minute he woke up.

"Thanks for watching him Rani." I tell Rani.

"No problem. I can stay and help you when he wakes up." Rani offers, but I shake my head. I could handle him just fine and I also had this feeling Luke would prefer it being just me. "Alright, but let me know if you need anything." Rani tells me as she leaves.

I lay down on the bed next to Luke and shut my eyes. I felt a little tired.

At least if I fell asleep I'd be here when Luke wakes up.

* * *

"Mum."

I'm snapped awake and see that Luke had woken up.

"I'm up." I say as I sit up.

"It hurts." Luke says.

I get off the bed and brings over the medicine along with a glass of water. I then run downstairs and get two ice packs from the freezer. I brought them upstairs and held them to Luke's face. "Keep them there alright. It should help." I say and Luke holds them and I sit back down on the bed with him.

"Mum, it hurts." Luke says and I rub his shoulder.

"I know, but the medicine should start working soon." I tell him.

After twenty minutes I take the ice packs downstairs. I then go back upstairs to Luke. I turn the TV and laid next to him on the bed, stroking his hair in hopes of distracting him. It seemed to work for a little while. Except when the pain medicine wore off. Luke would cry and I would do my best to comfort him. It seemed that he was going to be down for a couple days.

But I'd be here for him.

* * *

 **A/N: So the final chapter's ending may kind of suck, but I was kind of blanking. So this is what I got. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story. Special Thank you to The Golden Emrys, ballet fairy, Mystic Lover of the fairytale, and YAY13 for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed this story as I enjoyed writing it. Anyways, don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
